We Met Again, And Stayed Forever
by KandiKitty
Summary: Dana and Nicole have been dating for 2 n half years, when Dana decides its time to make it more- how will she do it? And what will follow for the newly weds?
1. Chapter 1

**After a trip to Colorado, a week off, working the weekend and 3 boxes of cereal I present to you ****_We Met Again, And Stayed forever_**** For Niquad! You've waited patiently for a new story about these two and here the first chapter :)**

_**Italics are flashbacks**_

**I Don't Own Zoey 101**

**Lots a Lot a Love, KandiKitty **

"When do I getta see you again?" her sweet voice resounded from my laptop."Soon babe I promise. I'll be moving there in a month it's not too long" I smiled softly, Nicole was always childish about not seeing me enough. She hummed contently "I'm so glad you finally decided to come back to California! Now we get to see each other all the time, I can't wait!" Nicole smiled a bright grin that always made my doubts and worries disappear. "I told you as soon as I set up a job there and had enough money saved I would move." I moved my laptop from my lap to the bed so I could lay on my side. "I know Dana…but that was just so long ago and then... You know what? It doesn't matter because you'll be here soon and I'll be able to kiss and hold you and just see you every day!" I laughed lightly, we video chat everyday, it wasn't like we didn't see each other. It's just the fact that there is no contact that she hates.

"I love you sweetheart," I said not noticing she was still going off on us living together "You are amazing in every way and I hope I make you as happy as you make me, if that's even possible." There are few things that make Nichole blush, me being sweet to her was on the top of the list. "Shush your beautiful face!" Nicole had a bright blush slowly consuming her face. In an attempt to keep me from noticing she covered her mouth with her hand. "God...I love you." I said again with a smile I knew she couldn't resist. Looking at the time I frowned "It's your bed time." I saw her face scrunch showing her disapproval for the phrase. "Dana Cruz! I am 23 years old! I do not have a bedtime!" I rolled my eyes "When you have work in 4 hours yes, you do." She groaned "Fine!" Her baby brown eyes met mine and I couldn't think. Even after two years she still made me lose my breath. "I love you" The words fell on my ears just like the first time "I love you too sweetheart." She blew me a kiss and logged off. I shut my laptop flopping back on the bed. "30 more days, that's all. She n I will finally be together…"

_I had moved to Colorado for a new start. I had to leave PCA and everyone I met there behind. After my incident… I desperately needed a place where no one knew my past. I had my headphones blasting as I rode my skateboard down the side walk to my favorite coffee shop. The place was fairly busy but the barista behind the counter knew me by name now, after all I spent most of my free time in here. "Dana! Chicka how you be?!" I unplugged my headphones smiling at the flaming man in front of me "I'm good Marco, got some new blades you wanna be my tester?" I drank some of my coffee smiling at him. "Oh gurl! You know you know!" I nodded stepping away from the counter "Call me on your day off n I'll swing by." I sat in my usual corner with my feet resting on the window seal. I've been working for a small company who makes skateboards and rollerblades, and for being 21 I'm not doing so bad if I do say so myself already managing one of the stores. Marco comes over to sit with me on his break "Counter. Brunette and damn is she your type!" I look up from the message I was typing, "Oh…Hell…" I stood up, I could never mistake her, no matter how many years went by. "Nicole…" I stood a couple feet from her "Dana? Is that you?" Her words hit my ears like sugar, and her body crashed into mine like a bus. "What are you doing in Denver?" God she smelt like rain, how can she do that? "I'm doing a photo shoot with an up and coming photographer!" She pulled away looking into my eyes. "We so needa catch up!"_

Two more days. Two more fucking days and I getta be with my girl. But right now, this fuck off this moronic motherfucker is in my way from going home and video chatting her! "Sir, like I said. We can't take back used boards and this one has been used… a lot." I flipped the deck around showing all the wear. "You're mistaken I bought it that way!-" He started making up a bunch of excuses and reasoning. "Talk to my manager dude. I'm off." I set the board back on the counter going to the back, "Yo, Rob. Costumer is trying to get a refund on a used deck, I'm taken off!" I clocked out and was met with a giant bear hug from my bulky manager. "All grown up! Gonna go n run another shop! Ima miss my princess!" I laughed as he set me down "All thanks to you." I punched him softly in the chest. I took my car today do to all the snow, getting me home about ten minutes faster. I literally ran out of my car and up the steps to my apartment.

It's after six…I hope she hasn't been waiting lon- I opened my door to find Nicole lounging on my couch with take out. "Geez! Finally!" She smiled brightly setting her food down and jumping on me. "Nicole" I was barely a whisper but I knew she heard it. Her legs wrapped around my waist and her face was buried in my neck. "I missed you too much…" She smiled into my neck. "I wanted to come help you pack everything in the truck and…" I cut her off with a kiss. God I missed her. I missed her, I always miss her when I can't see her, can't touch her skin and feel her lips. Her lips, they traveled down my jaw and my neck stopping to suck on my collar bone. I leaned against the door to keep me from falling, she knew my weakness. "Come on, babe. You need to eat dinner, andddd then I get to eat" She winked stepping off of me and leading me to the couch.

The drive to Nicole's apartment is over 20 hours and the fact that we have to take a U-haul makes it even longer. My lovely girlfriend was curled up against the door cuddling her Hello Kitty plushie. I turned the music down a tad, two and half years we've been together. All over long distance calls and weekend visits, and those very rare trips when I had work near her and she'd drive to see me for the week. Some how we made it work. I don't know how we did it but we did and now…with three years coming up, I don't want to make her wait for anything anymore. My left hand went down to my pocket where her ring is kept. We haven't talked much about marriage or that sort of thing and I didn't even go looking for a ring. I was roaming a jewelry store trying to find a necklace or earrings for Nicole's birthday and there it was. A white gold band with onyx stones leading up to a ruby gem. It just screamed Nicole. I didn't have the guts to propose on her birthday so I've been waiting for the perfect time, like a walk on the beach or something just as cliche 'cuz that's the stuff she likes. "Where are we..?" Nicole rubbed her eyes sitting up and looking out the window. "We just got into Arizona an hour ago. We still have 8 more hours before we get into your town." She leaned over to kiss my cheek, "Can we stop and eat, baby girl? I'm starved!" Geez for a model she sure could eat. "Coarse, where do you wanna stop?"

After 2 hamburgers, fries and a milkshake Nicole was full and ready to get back on the road. "You didn't eat enough Diana! 5 tiny chicken nuggets a small little thing of fries and ice tea is not enough to fill you up!" she kicked her shoes back off getting comfortable in her seat again. "I already told you, I haven't been eating recently. It's not my fault, food just makes me sick." I shrugged I really wasn't hungry, maybe it was all the stress that comes with moving, and the added stress of trying to find the perfect moment… Nicole had fallen asleep soon after we got back on the road leaving me once again alone with my thoughts. Proposing to Nicole had to be extravagant, it had to met her high qualities and life style. I mean its not often that a model falls for a skateboarded... What can I do to show her how important she is to me?


	2. Chapter 2

**Dana and Nicole are living happily in California with everything going wonderfully, Nicole decided they were ready for a dog! Though Dana loves ****dogs this dog was a handful, how will she handle this?**

**I Do Not Own Zoey 101**

**Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

All week it had been raining heavily, and today was no exception. Nicole ran from her car to her front door, "Fuck! It's cold!" she kicked off her shoes and went into the kitchen. "Dana? You home y-What are you doing?" Dana was soaking wet sitting in the middle of the floor next to an equally wet golden lab. "Your damn dog went chasing after a cat when I took him for a walk. I went after him and then it started pouring." Dana was visibly angry but all Nicole could do was laugh. "I-I'm sorry babe" Nicole managed to say threw her laughter.

"That doesn't explain why you are in the kitchen and why you didn't change?" The younger girl had moved to make her girlfriend a cup of tea. "I've been fighting with that _thing_ since we came back from the walk. I tried to clean him off but he kept bitting the towel like it was a game of tug-a-war. Then I tried to give him a bath but every time I got him near the tub he'd run off!" Dana stood up explaining that the lab, Buddy, had been covered in mud and ran around the whole house. So she had changed and locked him in the bathroom while she cleaned up the mess. "He thought it was play time and started splashing water everywhere. I went into the laundry room to get us both fresh towels and on my way back to the bathroom, I realized I hadn't closed the bathroom door all the way and he got out. I gave up and sat here and he sat next to me. I thought it would be better to wait for you."

It took the girls about an hour to clean up the house and Buddy, Dana had showered while Nicole made dinner "Why the hell did we even get that thing?" Dana was siting on the counter staring at Buddy, who was now chewing on his favorite toy."You like dogs, Dana. Don't lie about it." Nicole pulled down two plates from the cabinet. "I don't like that one! All he does is cause trouble." Since Nicole picked up Buddy from the shelter this was one of their most common fights. "He has destroyed three of my sketch books Nicole! Do you know how many days it took to redraw all of that?" Nicole was only half paying attention, when Dana ranted it was best to let her finish.

She sat at the table waiting for Dana to notice. "How many shirts of yours has he eaten? How much money do we spend on him every month because all he does is eat and sleep!" She jumped down from the counter but continued her rambling "He wakes me up early, he is worse then your damn blow drier! Not to mention-" Nicole cut her off. "Shut up and eat babe. We aren't getting rid of him and that's final." Dana sighed she hated fighting with Nicole, especially over Buddy since he kept Nicole company when she was away and vis versa. "How was the shoot, love?" Dana changed the subject looking softly at her girlfriend. "It was alright, I was modeling wedding dresses and they were so beautiful!-" Dana just smiled as Nicole went off on all the designs and what is 'in-stlye' for this season.

"Dana do you think you'll ever propose to me?" Dana choked on her rice, "ugh... What... What was that sweetheart?" Nicole set her fork down crossing her arms "I said Do you think you will ever propose to me?" The younger girls voice was harsh. "Honey we just moved in together 3 months ago, we got a dog two weeks ago, don't you think that adding a wedding to our messy lives would add too much stress right now?" Nicole's face fell, she knew Dana was right. Dana on the other hand was trying to work out the kinks in her plan. Only a couple more days until they both had the day off. That's when she will propose and put a smile back on her lovers face.

After dinner Dana cleaned up the dishes and put the leftovers away. She felt horrible about lying to Nicole, it made her feel sick and the fact that Nicole was so sad about her supposed not proposing made everything worse. 'Just a couple more days, Nicole...I hope you aren't too mad at me..' Dana thought to herself before going to her and Nicole's bedroom. Dana changed into basket ball shorts and a tank top and chuckled "Somethings never change" she shook her head lightly crawling into bed waiting for Nicole to join her.

Nicole sighed walking over to her girlfriend "I'm sorry about Buddy, love.." she curled up to Dana's side. "Don't worry about it, babe. He just needs a little more training." She kissed Nicole's head pulling her closer against her. "Dana...You do want to marry me right?... Like one day...?" Nicole's voice was soft and sounded like she was on the edge of tears. "Sweetheart..." Dana lifted Nicole's chin so she could kiss her. "I love you more than anything, of coarse I want to marry you." Dana's feelings of despair were growing with every second, 3 days. Three more days and Nicole would be happy again.

**I apologize for the short chapter! I only had a couple free hours to update, I'll update this story again by the end of the weekend I promise**

**Lots a Lot a Love,** Kandikitty


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter to my lovely kittens! I know my format among other things is well a bit off, I'm just over worked and super under paid T_T**

_**Italics still flashbacks**_

**I Do Not Own Zoey 101**

**Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

Dana took her time unpacking, the skate shop she was going to run didn't open for another week so she had plenty of time to settle in. Nicole had found them a nice three bedroom town home for them to build their new life in. First Dana unpacked everything she needed immediately and left the other boxes in the room she would be using as an office. She collapsed on the couch taking a deep breath, she wanted nothing more then to propose to her lovely girlfriend but her damn nerves kept getting in the way. Dana had never felt this nervous in her life, it wasn't because she was scared Nicole would say no or anything a long those lines. It was the fact she wanted it to be so perfect, so amazing, that Nicole would love it. Dana laid on the couch trying to think of a way to propose to Nicole, but nothing seemed good enough.

Nicole groaned walking up the path to her new home. It had been a very long day and she wanted nothing more then to cuddle her girlfriend and watch a movie. Struggling with the lock a bit, the younger girl stubbled into her house "Dana? Ya home? Hey buddy!" she dropped her purse on a table close to the door, sliding off her heels and greeted Buddy she caught a glimpse of Dana rolling over on the couch. Dana had long since fallen asleep, the stress finally consuming her. Nicole just smiled heading to the bathroom, her girlfriend would be up soon enough. She decided to take a shower while waiting for Dana.

_We were one as we laid in content silence, listening to the melody our heart beats and breathing made. She wore nothing but a baggy T-shirt, and I wore nothing but a pair of boxers cut underwear. My fingers traced her inner thigh taking a path I knew by heart. Her breathing caught in her throat and she arched her back. I kept trailing my fingers up her stomach, inching the shirt up more. "I love you" I whispered just audible for her ears alone. Her petite hand came up to hold my cheek, "And I love you." Her purple nails slid down my neck sending a visible shiver through my body. "When did you know?" She asked, pulling me down off my elbow so she could snuggle into my chest. "When did you know you loved me?" She asked again. I wrapped her in my embrace. "Way back when, while we were still in school."_

I shot up off the couch "Thats it!" I exclaimed somehow I had found out how to propose while sleeping. "jesus! Dana! Don't scare me like that!" Nicole was holding her chest like she was about to have a heart attack. "Hm? Oh I'm sorry darlin, just a new idea hit me." I walked over to her nuzzling into her neck. "Oh? For work?" I nodded not trusting my words. "We have the day off tomorrow though! So no more work talk okay?" She asked. I nodded again a smile tugging at my lips. We walked over to the couch, she pushed me down to lay on top of me. She curled up on my chest and patted Buddy's head who was now laying on the floor next to the couch. Dana held Nicole tightly, finally happy she knew how to propose and make the love of her life the second happiest women alive, second only to Dana who was about to burst at the seams from happiness.

**Don't get mad at me kittens for the short update but the proposal chapter is gonna be long and I dont want it mixed in with this little whimsical nonsense.**

**Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**


End file.
